


Cat People

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cats, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero hadn't thought that Nohr's Crown Prince was a cat person.(She was wrong.)





	Cat People

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for luxken27's annual Summer Mini-Challenge. While I unfortunately wasn't able to complete the challenge on time, I did end up with quite a few works waiting for editing and posting, so-- up they go!
> 
> Table 3 - 'young'

Kagero hadn't thought that Nohr's Crown Prince was a cat person. Or, really, her type of person at all. 

However, she'd been proven very, very wrong more than once. Nohr's Prince Xander had not only paused to see what she was painting but also could tell what it was and honestly seemed to appreciate it. He'd sat down and told her about his cat and wondered if Kagero couldn't perhaps draw him something if he gave a good description... 

Nohr's King Xander was absolutely a cat person and Kagero always enjoyed visiting him, his family, and the impressive assortment of cats and kittens that kept Castle Krakenburg's vermin under control. Her own lord, King Ryoma, was not always so impressed, but that was only because one particular long-eared, short-tailed young cat always tried to climb his hair if not specifically excluded from whatever meetings and functions Ryoma was there to attend. 

Kagero enjoyed the cats, even when they thought the tassels on her outfit were for their amusement. 

All of the cats, however, had been politely exiled from Xander's bedchamber for the night, leaving her tassels safe from paws and claws even after they'd been cast to the floor and she'd settled on Xander's bed for the night. Some would likely call their relationship treasonous, but Ryoma knew, near-explicitly, and it wasn't as if Xander had found a queen yet. They were both fond of cats, of art, and certainly of each other. They had their moments, when in the other's country, and it was enough. Eventually, there would be decisions to be made, but Xander never pressed her and they were both content. 

She was naked, now, beneath Xander, letting him slide his erection between her breasts while she squeezed them together to give him all the friction and warmth he could want. Kagero had carefully oiled herself after bathing, knowing this was likely. They both enjoyed finding new ways to please the other, though this seemed to be Xander's favorite. When he got close, she'd take him into her mouth and suck on the tip of his cock while still trapping what she could with her breasts. Xander rarely came inside of her, which Kagero never questioned. She enjoyed his hands and his tongue, or any other part of him offered. She liked the hard muscle of his thighs, the perfection of his chest... 

"Ah, Kagero--" 

She took the head of his cock between her lips, a subtle shift, and swallowed as he came hard and hot in her mouth. 

Then it would be her turn to settle on top of him, his hand down to where she was glistening wet, to pull soft moans from deep within until Kagero could bear no more. 

He would bid her stay and she would try to refuse. She had her own duties, and while Ryoma and Saizo knew about their trysts, if anyone else... 

She would wake up warm, still naked, covered with warm blankets and also, always, warm cats.


End file.
